


High Times

by greycoupon



Category: Another Life - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: A missing scene from A Mind Of Its Own (episode 5) when Niko and Cas are high and having a cuddle.





	High Times

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. This is my first attempt at femslash ever. The chemistry of Niko and Cas just could not be denied. I'm pretty sure this is the first ever Another Life fanfic posted here. There must be more Niko/Cas!

The flowers were really innocuous looking. They were the palest shade of purple and reminded Niko of blooms at the Botanical Gardens back home. She and Erik had taken Jana last...month? No, that wasn’t right. The Salvare had left earth months ago. The trip had been right before they moved. Jana had been worried there would be no flowers around their new house. Flowers in the wild were a rarity these days but the botanical gardens had a good variety of fauna to look at and smell. Well, as good of a selection as there could be when so many species were extinct.

But back to the flowers on this damned moon. Niko perched on the ground next to Cas. It seemed just natural to curl their bodies close to each other. Words came out of their mouths. She couldn’t quite seem to follow the conversation even though even though she felt it was vital she do so. Cas stuck a flower in her hair. Niko picked up her hand and stroked it. Her skin was soft and warm. Softer than the flower.

Words. She needed to follow the words. Did she just tell Cas everyone would die if she was in command? She didn’t mean that, did she? No worries, they both just laughed. She guessed she had said something funny.

Carefully, she took one finger and drew a pattern on the back of Cas’s hand. She started trying to draw one of the flowers causing this trouble but she lost track of where she was and switched to gently rubbing her finger back and forth. She turned her head slightly to look at Cas. She was right there. So close.

She smiled. Cas smiled. She leaned in and Cas met her halfway. Their mouths connected in a kiss. Cas tasted like mint. As Niko thought that, Cas lifted her hands. To push her away or pull her closer? Niko beat her to punch by wrapping her arms around Cas’’s back while her mouth plundered hers. Cas had such an amazing mouth.

Cas broke the kiss and tried to pull back. Niko wouldn’t be dissuaded and placed small kisses around her mouth. She nipped at Cas’s lower lip which elicited a moan.

In the back of her mind she knew there was something besides kissing they were supposed to be doing. Why were they on this moon again? She leaned in to claim her mouth once again when a noise intruded. An alarm on her back was blaring. It was time for them to go. She and Cas separated themselves and sat up. The spell was broken.


End file.
